


For Now

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, F/M, Frenemies with Benefits, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Missing Scene, Naked Male Clothed Female, Post-Episode: s04e22 Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: They shared a history of initiating intimacy underfarflimsier pretenses than this.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



"They'll be after us both now." Kenobi was right, of course, though she'd be damned if she'd admit it. That whole tumultuous affair with Maul and Savage really had been cutting it a little close for Ventress' liking, and  _ she  _ wasn't the one foolish enough to saunter into an incredibly obvious trap, get caught off guard, and subsequently knocked unconscious. Maybe one of these days Kenobi would finally get some  _ sense  _ knocked into that head of his, though she highly doubted it. At least neither of them were badly injured, and they'd escaped without too much fuss, all things considered. At least  _ for now, _ as he'd been so quick to remind her. It made very little difference to her. Ventress was used to being on the run, traipsing all over the galaxy. Had been for some time.

"Ah yes, I promised this back," he said, pressing the hilt of the borrowed saber into her palm, his hand hot and clammy against hers. That had been the first time she'd willingly allowed another to touch one of her lightsabers and, strangely, she was glad it had been Kenobi. She  _ supposed _ it was because she knew his ridiculous code required him to return it. "I guess I ought to thank you."

"You  _ guess?" _

"Alright," he conceded, lifting both hands up,  _ "thank you,  _ Ventress." She snorted.

"Your escape was to our mutual benefit."

"Well, I can't argue with that." He paused, fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve. "You know, we made a pretty good team back there." 

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kenobi just laughed.

"Come now, Ventress. I know you've got a shred of humanity buried deep down in there."

"That's where you're wrong again, Kenobi." She gestured to her strong, slender body, smirking as she took note of the yearning in his eyes when he looked her up and down. "Not a human." 

"Touché." Ventress rolled her eyes for the fifth, or maybe sixth, time since they'd hastily boarded the shuttle. She had a feeling she'd completely lose count by the time they reached their destined coordinates. "B-"

"What does it take to shut you  _ up,  _ Kenobi?" She'd meant it as a jest, or a playful jab of sorts. What she definitely hadn't meant it to be was an invitation to kiss her, even if it  _ technically _ answered her question, and she had no inclination whatsoever to stop him. Just as she'd had no inclination to do so the last time this happened, or the time before that. In fact, they shared a history of initiating  intimacy under _far_ flimsier pretenses than this. Kenobi's beard scratched at her chin, his lips were dry and chapped, and his breath reeked of a loneliness that couldn't be put into words, but that she knew all too well. Everything about this was comfortable, familiar,  _ safe... _ and after their narrow escape, that feeling was extremely welcome.

"I can think of better uses for your mouth," she murmured between kisses that were in turn soft and hard, "that is, if you're amenable."

"Oh, I'm amenable, alright." Ventress smirked again, sliding her underwear down, past her stockings and knee-high boots. She'd keep those on, since apparently Kenobi had a  _ thing  _ for leather. "How would you like me?" She could never deny the man's eagerness. 

"On the floor," she said, closing the distance between them once again,  _ "naked."  _ He wasted no time in relieving himself of his robes, seemingly shrugging them from his shoulders in one smooth movement, and getting comfortable on the shuttle's floor. He didn't seem particularly concerned about his vulnerability, or his lightsaber being out of reach. Then again, she figured it wasn't truly out of reach. Ventress, however, could think of far more creative, far more interesting ways in which they might use the Force. 

She got to her knees, biting her lip as his tongue brushed against her clit and she tried to concentrate on what  _ she _ was supposed to be doing. Kenobi certainly hadn't expected that this variant of Force-choking could be so pleasurable before their last encounter, when Ventress had used it to squeeze his cock and balls while he'd been preoccupied with the purplish-grey nipple between his lips. She did it again, and felt him shudder against her, his breath hot beneath her cunt for a moment, before the tip of his tongue resumed its slow, lazy circles. His face was hidden beneath her skirt, which was almost a shame, as she hadn't  _ actually _ meant what she'd said about him not being much to look at. To tell the truth, she didn't mean half the things she said to Kenobi.

His grip on her thighs tightened when she focused on reaching back to manipulate the Force around his cock with quick, rough strokes. She'd have liked to take more time teasing him, making him  _ beg,  _ but time was not on their side this time. Ventress gasped as he opened his mind to hers, their mutual pleasure mingling into something  _ more.  _ She wasn't ready to open her mind to him just yet (didn't know if she ever would be), and he never asked or expected it of her. Rather, the pleasure was all hers, as it were, and from what she'd been able to discern during each of these trysts...that was what  _ really  _ got him off.

Between Kenobi's skilled tongue, her mastery of the Force, and an incomplete mind-meld, they were both getting close. He came first, on his stomach, with a muffled whimper. To his credit, it barely had any effect on his concentration, and seemed only to amplify his enthusiasm. When Ventress reached her climax, the sudden sharpness of her pleasure coalesced with the softer comfort of his afterglow, and she was dimly aware of Kenobi's manipulation of the Force to keep her legs from buckling. When she pulled back to give him some air, resting against his chest, his cheeks were flushed.

"Looks like maybe red's your colour after all," she drawled. He chuckled softly, still catching his breath.

"I would imagine you're the only one who thinks so, Asajj." Ventress grinned at the sound of her given name slipping from his now-wet lips.

"Good."


End file.
